vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Mabel Cézar
Mabel Cezar é uma dubladora brasileira. Dublagens Filmes * Catherine Zeta-Jones em O Amor Custa Caro (TV), A Lenda do Zorro, Doze Homens e Outro Segredo, Alta Fidelidade, O Terminal, Sem Reservas, A Casa Amaldiçoada * Selma Blair em Hellboy, Hellboy II: O Exército Dourado, Louco por Você, Tudo para Ficar com Ele, Pânico 2 (TV). * Elizabeth Mitchell en Alta Frequência, Meu Papai é Noel 2, Meu Papai é Noel 3, Gia - Fama e Destruição * Shannon Elizabeth em Todo Mundo em Pânico, American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (TV), American Pie 2 - A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor (TV/DVD), American Pie - O Reencontro * Téa Leoni em As Loucuras de Dick & Jane, Jurassic Park 3, Impacto Profundo (TV Paga), Roubo nas Alturas * Anne Hathaway em O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain (Avião), Alice no País das Maravilhas (2010), Um Dia * Courteney Cox em Golpe Baixo (2005), Assalto em Las Vegas - 3000 Milhas para o Inferno, Analisando o Amor * January Jones em American Pie - O Casamento, Desconhecido, O Pacto * Kim Cattrall em Vampiros Modernos, Sex and the City - O Filme, Sex and the City 2 * Penélope Cruz em O Capitão Corelli, Preso na Escuridão, Profissao de Risco * Amanda Peet em Syriana - A Indústria do Petróleo, Simplesmente Irresistível * Amber Valletta em Gritos Mortais, Um Presente Para Helen * Bernadette Peters em Príncipe Encantado, A Odisséia * Carrie-Anne Moss em Paranóia, Planeta Vermelho * Clea Duvall em Identidade, 21 Gramas * Jennifer Aniston em Quero ficar com Polly, O Amor Acontece * Kelly Preston em A Lente do Amor, Por Amor (1999) * Marcia Gay Harden em O Sorriso de Monalisa, Romance de Outono * Melissa George em''Horror em Amityville'', Fora de Rumo * Michelle Monaghan em Medo da Verdade, Controle Absoluto * Monica Belucci em Matrix Reloaded, Matrix Revolutions * Paget Brewster em Menores Desacompanhados, Atrás das Grades * Rachel Weisz em A Inveja Mata, Titio Noel * Robin Wright em A Vida Íntima de Pippa Lee, Millennium - Os Homens que Não Amavam as Mulheres * Roselyn Sanchez em A Hora do Rush 2,Treinando o Papai * Scarlett Johansson em O Grande Truque, A Ilha * Sofía Vergara em Os Smurfs, Noite de Ano Novo * Toni Collette em O Sexto Sentido; Em Seu Lugar; Luzes, Câmera e Ação * Beyoncé Knowles em A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa (2006) * Carla Gugino em O Gângster * Cate Blanchett em Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal * Catherine Keener em O Solista * Catherine O'Hara em Penélope (TV Paga) * Christina Ricci em Aquele Gato Danado * Daryl Hannah em Meu Marciano Favorito * Elizabeth Taylor em A Maldição do Espelho * Eliza Dushku em A Maldição da Libélula * Felicity Huffman em Magnólia * Frances O'Connor em A.I. - Inteligência Artificial * Grace Kelly em Janela Indiscreta (Redublagem) * Hilary Swank em O Dom da Premonição * Jaime King em Sin City - A Cidade do Pecado * Jennifer Connelly em Água Negra * Jessica Lange em O Destino Bate à Sua Porta (1981) * Julie Andrews em Mary Poppins (DVD) * Keira Knightley em Orgulho e Preconceito (2005) * Laura Linney em Candidato Aloprado * Louise Lombard em Mar de Fogo * Madeleine Stowe em Fomos Heróis * Maggie Gyllenhaal em Mais Estranho que a Ficção * Malin Akerman em Antes Só do Que Mal Casado * Marion Cotillard em Eterno Amor * Marisa Tomei em Do Que as Mulheres Gostam (DVD) * Mary Elizabeth Winstead em Sky High - Super Escola de Heróis * Melinda Clarke em Spawn - O Soldado do Inferno (TV) * Mena Suvari em Dizem por Aí... * Meryl Streep em O Franco Atirador (TV Paga) * Mia Farrow em Quase Lá * Minnie Driver em Hope Springs: Um Lugar Para Sonhar * Monica Potter em Patch Adams - O Amor é Contagioso * Patricia Arquette em Little Nicky - Um Diabo Diferente * Rosario Dawson em Alexandre * Thandie Newton em Missão Impossível 2 (TV Paga) * Tilda Swinton em O Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button * Traylor Howard em Eu, Eu Mesmo e Irene Seriados * Sarah Paulson '''em American Horror Story - 2º temporada , 3º temportada 4º temporada... * '''Tricia Helfer em Galactica - A Astronave de Combate, A Firma, Participação em Chuck * Drea de Matteo em Vida de Artista, Família Soprano * Elizabeth Mitchell em Lost (2a. voz), V: Visitantes * Melissa George em Alias - Codinome: Perigo, Os Vigaristas * Monica Potter em Justiça Sem Limites, Parenthood * Tracy Lynn Cruz em Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers no Espaço * Aisha Hinds (Mona Gomez) em Invasores * Ashley Scott (Helena Kyle/ Caçadora) em Mulher-Gato * Bethany Joy Galeotti (Haley James-Scott) em Lances da Vida * Danielle Bisutti (Terri Long) em Desaparecidos * Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet Burke - 2a. voz) em Lost * Eva La Rue (Natalia Boa Vista) em CSI: Miami * Jane Sibbett (Carol Willick-Bunch - 2a. voz) em Friends * Janine Turner (Dra. Dana Lee Stowe) em Strong Medicine * Kate Walsh (Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd) em Grey's Anatomy * Keeley Hawes (Zoe Reynolds) em Dupla Identidade * Kelly Carlson (Kimber Henry) em Estética * Kim Raver (Kim Zambrano) em Parceiros da Vida * Leah Cairns (Emily Hollander) em Kyle XY * Louise Rea (Joanne Welland) em Testemunha Silenciosa * Melinda Clarke (Julie Cooper-Nichol) em O.C. - Um Estranho no Paraíso * Natalie Radford (Victoria Fields) em Darcy, uma Patricinha na Fazenda * Paget Brewster (Beth Huffstodt - 2a. voz) em Huff * Sally Wheeler (Carrie Moore) em Dose Dupla * Tisha Campbell-Martin (Janet Jay Kyle) em Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças * Traylor Howard (Natalie Teeger) em Monk - Um Detetive Diferente Desenhos e Animes * Chapeuzinho Vermelho em Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho, Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho 2 * Comissária Barbara Gordon em Batman do Futuro, Batman do Futuro: O Retorno do Coringa * Piyomon e suas digievoluções em Digimon, Digimon 2 * Jessie em Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 * Agente Lee em Projeto Zeta * Annie Hughes em O Gigante de Ferro * Audrey em Nem Que a Vaca Tussa * Computador de Gallaxhar em Monstros vs. Alienígenas * Rita '''em Por Água Abaixo * '''Feiticeira Escarlate/ Wanda Maximoff em X-Men * Garras/ Allie Langford em Super Choque * Genkai (jovem) em Yu Yu Hakusho * Katma Tui em Duck Dodgers * Leah 'em ''Osmose Jones * '''Lola em O Espanta Tubarões, O Espanta Tubarões 2 * Luluzinha em Luluzinha * Madame Rouge em Os Jovens Titãs * Nefertina em As Múmias Vivas * Nightingale em Super Choque * Nicole em Sonic * Norma Jean em Happy Feet - O Pinguim, Happy Feet 2 - O Pinguim e Happy Feet 3 - O Pinguim * Rojo em Ben 10 * Rosane Rocha em Megamente, Megamente 2 * Shego (2a. voz) em Kim Possible * Shinobu em Patlabor * Rainha Elinor em Valente * Violet de Behemoth em Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Winnie Pica-Pau em O Novo Pica-Pau * Rainha Élida em Valente Novelas * Barbara Mori (Rubí Perez Ochoa) em Rubí * Letícia Calderon (Esmeralda) em Esmeralda * Tiare Scanda (Glaucia Dunoff de Gandía) em Rebelde * Jessica Jurado (Patricia Bracho) em A Usurpadora Jogos * '''Caitlyn '''em ''League of Legends '' Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro